This invention relates in general to light-weight portable devices for filling cracks and expansion joints in pavement or the like.
In the past, portable devices for filling cracks in pavement or the like either had wheels and were designed to be pushed or pulled or, were of the type to be hand-carried. Crack filling devices of the prior art were known to have several disadvantages. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,139,844 issued to Calnan teaches a portable device for distributing a binding and filling material into the crevasses or joints between rows of paving blocks and the like. The Calnan device is extremely awkward bulky and difficult to maneuver. For instance, the reservoir A is extremely large, thereby, giving the device a large capacity. However, the added weight makes the device difficult to maneuver and potentially unstable. The provision of only two wheels, without any other support means makes it difficult for an operator to stop the device or to place the device in a rest position. The large wheels B relative to the position of the spouts E make it difficult, for a user, to maneuver the device so the spout is above the proper position and also make it difficult for the user to see where the spout is relative to the proper position.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,751,565 issued to Talbott teaches a device for spreading pitch or other bitumen in the lane of roofing felt. The device taught by Talbott is heavy, awkward and difficult to use in that the device is pulled in a manner such that it is not clear exactly where the various spouts are relative to the surface the medium is to be spread upon. The arrangement of the Talbott device is such that the medium to be distributed may be distributed over a large area. In other words, the Talbott device does not contemplate the filling of cracks in pavement or the like. Additionally, the Talbott device would be of little use with respect to the accurate filling of cracks in pavement or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,420,410 issued to Blanker teaches a pavement repairing device having two wheels, a tank for holding pavement repair medium and a handle for an operator to push the device with. Although the device taught by Vlenkner is fairly maneuverable, it includes a large heating tank which adds bulk and weight to the structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,161,488 issued to Stewart and U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,710 issued to Glade each teach devices which are very large and bulky and are primarily designed for laying large quantities of asphalt or the like.